


The Morning After

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: By the time the sun comes up, Satya's jaw sparks with pain, stiff and clumsy, but Sombra doesn't let up.





	The Morning After

By the time the sun comes up, Satya's jaw sparks with pain, stiff and clumsy, but Sombra doesn't let up. She pulls Satya's hair tighter around her fist, forcing her head up and down as she sees fit so that all Satya must do is keep her tongue out and submit to the humiliation of being used so thoroughly - like an object, a pretty toy, panting like a dog, her face slick with Sombra's spit and cum.

"This is your place," Sombra mocks her when she sees Satya shift her weight, thighs rubbing together in an attempt to get some relief of her own, "isn't it?" Her knees ache from kneeling so long, but the ache in her core is so much worse, the torturous reminder of wetness dripping from her cunt. She hasn't been allowed to come yet. Has been debased and degraded and humiliated by how badly, how desperately it turns her on, used like someone far below her stature; made Sombra come exactly thirty six times. Satya does her best to nod against the vicious pull of her grip.

"I wonder," Sombra continues, getting chatty as she moves Satya's head to a lazy, careless rhythm, "should I let you come today, or should I save a little something for next time..."

She knows better than to move her tongue from Sombra's clit, but Sayta whimpers in her throat and tries her best to beg with her eyes alone. With her hands clutching at Sombra's thighs. She straightens her spine, presses her tongue obediently flat, doesn't so much as protest when Sombra cards a slick, wet hand through her beautiful hair.

"Mmmmm," Sombra looks down on her with a smirk, the side of her head obscured by the blinding light of the sun reflecting off of her implants. She looks like a wicked goddess - some chaotic being of lust and ruin- and Satya is as always all too eager to fall at her feet and serve.


End file.
